resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
AFAO Issue 4
OUR COASTLINES WILL BE DESTROYED And the government doesn't give a damn! The Alliance has recently learned of the Grace admin's lat- est covert operation - and it's a big one. Some diligent newcom- ers in our organization have un- earthed the government's plans for an immense surveying pro- ject, devised under the bureau- cratic umbrella of the so-called "Liberty Defense Perimeter." THE LDP IS A GIANT GRAVEYARD Take a good, hard look at this map. If the LDP is for our pro- tection, then the powers-that-be are apparently abandoning the coasts-Washington D.C., New York City, San Francisco and Los Angeles, among other locales. The residents of these cities will perish in the inevitable event of a foreign invasion. THEY'RE DOING NOTHING TO DEFEND YOU. Based on our calculations, mil- lions upon millions of innocent Americans will be sacrificed be- cause of the government's latest immoral decision. Who made this choice? How could they be so callous? Why are some lives WHO GAVE THEM THE RIGHT TO PLAY GOD more important than others? It's clear that we must defend our own coastlines - not only from outsiders, but from the trai- tors on Capitol Hill who consider us expendable. YOUR GOVERNMENT WANTS TO IMPRISON YOU DON'T LET THEM! The "LDP" will consist of a series of proposed fortresses designed to keep us safe. The question is, safe from what? The government is cordoning off the center of the country for a rea- son. Is it to segregate people? Undesirables? The area is so huge it's hard to imagine. If it weren't for the tenac- ity of citizens like you, then we may never have about the "LDP." To get an idea of the CAN THESE STRUCTURES SAVE US FROM THE MONSTERS? scope of this construction, look no further than these ominous schematics. It's highly unlikely that the proposed Liberty Defense Pe- rimeter will do anything to stop the onslaught of alien invaders from Europe (please see last week's issue). But, on thing's for sure: if the warmongers in Washington can move forward with such a massive undertaking without prior approval from the American public, then we are even more helpless than we ever imagined. We cannot allow such aggression to go unchecked. Please continue to alert us to any and all findings that you may "Controlled" designation. DEATH WATCH: PROJECT ABRAHAM Keith Oster joins the growing body count. The bizarre crime against hu- manity that is Project Abraham just claimed the life of Sgt. Keith Oster. The sergeant was known for his hostility against so-called "radical" groups like the Alliance and had a history of unchecked violence when it came to anyone who spoke out against our tyran- nical bureaucracy. He seemed like the perfect soldier. So, why would they murder him? It seems as though the train has gone off the rails - Proj- ect Abraham no longer has any rhyme, reason or compassion. Perhaps this monster will eat it- self before too long. WE CAN ONLY HOPE. DEATH BY SEA The government may be sacrificing the coasts, but we aren't. In our efforts to fortify Ameri- ca's borders, we at the Alliance may have overlooked a real vul- nerability: the seashore. Ene- mies could infiltrate without no- tice. Will they strike the coast of Florida? Or San Francisco Bay? They could be lurking anywhere. We are calling upon our mem- bers out there who have naval experience to lead us. Teach a seminar in nautical maneuvers. Built your own boats. Scour the local beaches for any signs of weakness - remember: you are trying to prevent a possible for- eign invasion. Every wave brings treachery. The Alliance knows that our armed forces are mere pu- ppets of a corrupted, underhanded system that doesn't care about our wellbeing. It's up to you to safeguard the shores from alien space creatures. Our future may depend on it. THEY'RE BRAINWASHING YOU Every advertisement, radio program and TV broadcast is designed to erode your mind. The office of Perception Pro- tection and Guidance is highly skilled at withholding the truth. We already know that. But, what you may not have realized is that this government issued drivel also contains harmful coded sig- nals. It's futuristic thought-control at its worst. Don't believe us? Look no fur- ther than America's top-rated series, "The Marvelous Marshall McGiburs Hour." On the surface, it's a fun, cheery show about dancing marionettes who enjoy picking flowers and doing their chores. But, have you ever no- ticed your children's hollow gaze after they watch a solid hour of it? They've been lulled into a trance by hidden frequencies created by PPG. Save our children. Turn off your TV set. Look away. Don't allow your loved ones to become mindless zom- bies of the Grace nation, intent on following orders. Wake Up! NETWORK OF HEROES This week's disturbing news about the construction of a Lib- erty Defense Prison (or "Peri- meter" as they call it) is courtesy of our tireless system of Alliance operatives. While there are many of you out there, we only have space enough to mention the first five truth seekers who tipped us odd to the government's latest plot. They are: Michael Hocking, Dustin Christensen, an agent who goes by the pseud- onym "Chad H." and, for the sec- ond week in a row, both Crystal Boyce and "the Bruce" submitted their findings. Keep Up the Good Work! Category:America First America Only